Nunu/Background
|render = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthplace = Unknown (Possibly Frostguard Citadel, Freljord) |residence = Freljord (Formerly Frostguard Citadel) |occupation = |faction = Freljord (Avarosan) |allies = |friends = Ashe, Anivia |rivals = |related = The Freljord }} Lore As unlikely a pair as anyone could find, Nunu and Willump relied on courage and tenacity to drive them through countless troubles in the Freljord. The boy and his Yeti searched far and wide for a place they’d both be welcome, and eventually found a home among the Avarosan. Sometimes bonds of friendship become stronger than even bonds of blood. When those bonds link a fearless boy to a fearsome Yeti, the bond becomes a force to be reckoned with. Given the responsibility of taming a terrifying beast, Nunu forged a friendship where others would have forged chains. Now Nunu and his burly pal Willump are an inseparable pair who combine youthful exuberance and brute strength with the mythical powers of the Yeti to overcome obstacles insurmountable to any ordinary duo. Nunu had only the vaguest memories of his parents or the time before he was part of the reclusive Frostguard tribe. Never welcome among his caretakers, Nunu's wanderlust and compassion often put him at odds with the tribe's elders and the boy frequently dreamed of places far beyond the shadow of the Frostguard citadel. Sometimes he would do more than just dream, much to the frustration of his minders. This was never more apparent than when Nunu was apprenticed to the tribe's beast master and charged with the care of the creatures under his yoke. The Frostguard held a menagerie of the Freljord's wildlife at their beck and call, but unique among their collection was the Yeti: an uncommon creature with mystical qualities and raw physical strength. The beastmaster taught Nunu that it was only a lean diet of plants and regular whippings that kept the vicious beast tame, but the more time Nunu spent caring for the creature, the more he learned that the Yeti was no feral monster. As he saw his new friend Willump growing weaker and sicker, Nunu began to sneak the Yeti scraps of meat, hoping to restore his health. Day by day, Willump grew stronger and not the slightest bit savage contrary to the beastmaster's claims. Nunu had hopes of convincing him that the Yeti possessed no danger, but it wasn't meant to be. The next time Nunu came to deliver Willump a meal, he found the Yeti's cage shattered,with only a crude drawing inside signaling the Yeti's farewell. Without hesitation, Nunu rushed into the wilderness in search of his friend. When Nunu finally caught up to Willump, he found the Yeti cornered by the beastmaster alongside a group of Frostguard warriors. Afraid that the men would hurt his friend, Nunu threw himself between the Yeti and the beastmaster's lash, but the brutal man would not stay his hand. As the furious beastmaster raised his whip once more, the Yeti swelled up with uncharacteristic fury. Even after so much mistreatment, it wasn't concern for himself but for the boy who'd shown him kindness that finally pushed Willump too far. The Yeti raged and left the man bloodied in the snow. Terrified by Willump's fury, the remaining Frostguard warriors fled. Nunu realized there was no going back. He yelled at Willump to run before the men returned to kill him, but the Yeti refused to leave the young boy. Nunu was faced with a hard choice: abandon his sole friend and lead a life of captivity with the Frostguard,or strike out into the harsh wilds and leave behind the only home he knew. Nunu chose the only path that made sense. Leaping onto the back of the mighty Yeti, Nunu joined Willump in his great escape. The pair took their first steps into the wide world from which they had been kept for so long. Quotes Classic= ;Upon selection * ;Movement/attacking * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * |-| Nunu Bot= ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke * ;Laugh * ;Upon using * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"Here we go!" Player team victory *"This was a lot of fun." Player team defeat *"GG!" Development was designed by Guinsoo. Nunu Concept 1.jpg|Nunu concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Nunu concept.jpg|Nunu concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Nunu OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Nunu splash art The Legendary Nunu Bot This Monday, the minds that brought you Gentleman Cho'Gath and Corporate Mundo have a very special surprise in store for you: The Legendary Nunu Bot! Deep within Freljord's numerous mountain ranges lies the top secret AngryGoran Robotics Facility. There the most brilliant (and angry) minds in all of Runeterra work to achieve with science that which nature has failed to provide. Their mission: To build the perfect Yeti! Decades (and numerous home video production cycles) have passed since their first attempts. Now, after thousands of failed prototypes, power outages, welding accidents, patent office claims, and a rather considerable electricity bill, AngryGoran engineers have finally completed construction on the next evolution of fully functional combat Yeti. Nunu Bot is officially operational and ready to be deployed to the Fields of Justice! This May 2nd, visit the League of Legends store and fire up your very own Nunu Bot! Previous Lore Hide= |-| 2nd lore= Freljord is an unforgiving land covered in snow and ice. Travel, especially in the winter, can be very dangerous. The elements often claim even those who have spent their entire lives there. The boy known as Nunu is defined by such tragedy. One day when he was a young child, Nunu rode on his father's back as they returned from a trapping expedition in the mountains. An unexpected blizzard came upon them, forcing them to seek refuge in a cave. The tempest was the worst in countless years, and it lasted for days. Nunu's father left to find food, but he never returned. The blizzard eventually cleared, and the young child lay dying on the mountainside. Fortunately for Nunu, this was the land of the yetis, who are powerful beasts with whom Nunu's father had secured an arrangement for safe passage. A young yeti boy named Willump found Nunu and brought him home. From then on Nunu was raised by the yetis, whose culture remains a mystery to most Runeterrans. The boy quickly discovered that the seemingly savage creatures were in fact deeply spiritual beings living in harmony with their environment. They are very territorial and unafraid of defending themselves if called upon to do so. The yetis have watched the rest of Valoran, and they can smell the change on the wind. When the League of Legends was formed, the yetis knew they needed a champion. Riding his brother Willump, Nunu became that champion. Those who follow the League know that the boy is mature beyond his years, but, while he appears human, his mind is that of his adoptive kin. If this is him now, imagine what Nunu will be like when he grows up! |-|1st lore= Prior to V1.0.0.116: The Freljord is an unforgiving place, a mountainous land covered in snow and ice. Travel, especially in the winter, can be very dangerous. The elements often claim even those who have spent their entire lives there. The boy known as Nunu is one of those who fell prey to such tragedy. One day when he was a young child, Nunu rode on his father’s back as they returned from a trapping expedition in the mountains. An unexpected blizzard came upon them, forcing them to seek refuge in a cave. The tempest lasted for days. Nunu's father had to leave to find food, but never returned. Eventually the blizzard cleared and the young child lay dying on the mountainside. Fortunately, this was the land of the yetis, powerful beasts with whom Nunu’s father had secured an arrangement for safe passage. A young yeti boy named Willump found Nunu and brought him home. From then on, Nunu was raised by the yetis. When the League of Legends was formed, the yetis knew they needed a champion. Riding his brother Willump, Nunu became that champion. :"Imagine what Nunu will be like when he grows up!" Patch history ** Self-casting the ability now grants Blood Boil to the nearest ally champion. V4.20: * ** Rough Rock Candy is now obtained from killing stone monsters, instead of golems. ** Spooky Mystery Meat is now obtained from killing animals and undead, instead of wraiths and wolves. ** Ornery Monster Tails is now obtained from killing "other monsters", instead of reptiles. V4.18: * ** Tooltip now shows the minimum damage it will deal. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20.5 from 16.5. V3.14 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Damage reduced to from . ** Heal reduced to from . V3.9 * Stats ** Health per level reduced to 96 from 108. * ** Damage reduced to from . V3.7 * ** Damage increased to from . ** Healing reduced to from . ** Healing AP ratio reduced to from . ** Consume now grants bonuses for seconds based on the type of monster consume was used on: *** Golem-type monsters grant . *** Lizard-type monsters grant Nunu's attacks and spells additional magic damage equal to . *** Wraith or Wolf-type monsters grant 15% movement speed for 3 seconds after Nunu kills a unit. ** (Undocumented) Cooldown increased to from . V3.6 * ** No longer expends Visionary if the target dies before Consume resolves. V3.5 (Balance Updates): * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. V3.01: * General ** Base movement speed increased to 350 from 340. * ** Duration reduced to 12 seconds from 15. ** Attack speed bonus reduced to % from %. ** Movement speed bonus reduced to % from %. V1.0.0.152: * General ** Base movement speed increased to 340 from 315. V1.0.0.146: * ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. V1.0.0.143: * ** Now grants free cost spells even if spells were ranked up while the buff was already active. V1.0.0.142: * ** Attacks required to activate reduced to 5 from 7. * ** Damage increased to from . ** Damage dealt to and increased to 100% from 50%. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Minimum damage if interrupted increased to 12.5% from 0%. ** Maximum damage if interrupted increased to 87% from 70%. V1.0.0.140b: * ** Fixed a bug where it was revealing Nunu when cast from brush. V1.0.0.139: * General ** Magic resist per level increased to 1.25 from 0. * ** Added a range indicator. V1.0.0.134: * ** Fixed a bug where the slow did not grant assists. V1.0.0.133: * ** Fixed a bug where the slow did not grant assists. V1.0.0.132: * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to 0.625 from 0.613. ** Attack speed per level increased to 2.25 from 1.08. V1.0.0.125: * Stats ** Range increased to 125 from 100. * ** Range increased to 125 from 100. V1.0.0.120: * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Slow reduced to % from %. V1.0.0.118: * ** Fixed a bug where immediate cancellation could deal more damage than intended. * ** Now has a gray version of the charging icon. V1.0.0.116: * ** Particles improved. V1.0.0.99: * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to 0.613 from 0.558. V1.0.0.98: * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Heal reduced to from . V1.0.0.96: * ** Can be more easily cast on any unit, including and . V1.0.0.86: * ** Tooltip fixed to correctly say that Nunu gains a free spell every 7 attacks instead of 8. V1.0.0.83: * Stats ** Base magic resist increased to 30 from 25. * ** Attacks required to activate reduced to 7 from 8. * ** Heal increased to . ** Mana cost reduced to 60 from 80 at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Slow modified to % from 50% at all ranks. * ** Movement speed buff modified to % from %. ** Duration reduced to 15 seconds from 40. ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 20. ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 75. ** If is cast on an ally, Nunu now also gains the effect. * ** Mana cost reduced to 150 at all ranks from . V1.0.0.79: * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . V1.0.0.63: * ** Base damage increased to from . V1.0.0.52: * ** Attack speed increased to % from %. * ** Damage increased to from . ** Attack speed slow per second increased to 25% from 15%. ** Range increased to 575 from 525. V1.0.0.32: * Updated particles. V1.0.0.63: * ** Can now be cast while chasing a unit with another spell/attack. V1.0.0.32: * Particles updated. V0.9.25.34: * ** Damage increased to from . ** Slow increased to 49% from 45%. V0.9.25.24: * ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Damage reduced to from . ** Slow increased to 45% from 40%. V0.9.22.15: * ** Particle now lasts the correct duration. * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 315 from 310. * ** No longer says that it deals 0 damage. * ** Movement speed percentage increased to % from . * ** Damage increased to from * ** Fixed a bug causing it to not deal damage if it breaks prematurely. V0.9.22.7: * Updated Lore with names. * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 295. * ** Tooltip updated. V0.8.21.110: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Attack speed increased to from . * ** Damage to minions/monsters modified to from 800. July 10, 2009 Patch: * ** Heal amount increased to from . * ** Buff now has no duration (lasts indefinitely). June 26, 2009 Patch: * ** Is now canceled upon casting . * ** Number of attacks to proc this effect reduced to 8 from 10. June 12, 2009 Patch: * ** Changed the way it works from a percent chance, to every 10 hits. ** Now can work with . * ** Recoded to make the ability power increase with the duration of the channel. May 29, 2009 Patch: * ** Now detonates for a fraction of the damage based on how long Yeti is channeling. ** You are now able to cancel Absolute Zero. ** Damage reduced to from . May 15, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. May 1, 2009 Patch: * ** Fixed cooldown in tooltip, added cooldown to level up section. April 25, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. April 11, 2009 Patch: * ** Range increased to 230 from 200. Alpha Week 6: * ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Movement speed slow increased to 40% per second from 23%. ** Attack speed reduction reduced to 15% per second from 23%. Alpha Week 5: * ** Damage increased to from . Alpha Week 3: * ** Damage reduced to from . Alpha Week 2: * ** Healing amount increased. * ** Damage changed. * Fixed attack timing bugs on Nunu. * Fixed tooltip typos for . }} cs:Nunu/Příběh de:Nunu/Background fr:Nunu/Historique pl:Nunu/historia sk:Nunu/Background Category:Champion backgrounds